Innate
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt/Blaine. Fluffilicious fic about Kurt and Blaine at the mall. There is a child involved.


Title: Innate

Rating: PG-13 (one bad word)

Spoilers: None for anything. Nothing to do with anything. Except Kurt and Blaine are dating…OMG.

Summary: Fluffilicious fic about Kurt and Blaine at the mall. There is a child involved.

Words: 1200

A/N: Oh my god fluff overload. Seriously. Soon. I will return to dirty sex. I have to. But this just demanded to be written. Thank you muchly to Lilith for reading and titling at the last minute as I poked at her via iChat.

* * *

><p>They're at the mall. No real point to the Sunday afternoon. Just a lazy day out because it can't all be getting off together—hands and mouths and bodies—on Blaine's bed and then lying naked and talking for hours. It can't, Kurt says, so sometimes they go out. Being a part of society, Kurt says.<p>

So they go to the mall and spend a few hours trying on clothes. Kurt turns his nose up more often than not but Blaine finds new socks and a new cardigan and then they get lost in the Broadway section of the music shop. They pick up some things for dinner because they've promised to cook for Finn and Rachel, Burt and Carole, and then they're walking back towards the escalator, ready to go home and spend at least an hour in Kurt's room not getting off because Burt is home so their clothes stay on.

Mostly.

The mall is busy and they get stuck behind someone moving too slowly to get on the escalator. A mom with too many bags and looking frazzled and then they're on behind her and Kurt's looking around to his boyfriend, about to ask some inane question just because he likes listening to him talk.

But Blaine's walking back up the moving stairs and Kurt's about to ask why but he doesn't get to. He watches it play out with wide eyes and a faint smile.

At the top of the escalator there's a little boy, sandy haired and looking lost and reaching urgently with grabbing hands towards…his mother. In front of them with the too many bags and looking back with a cocked head. He won't get on the escalator. "Come on sweetheart."

He doesn't make a move but tears threaten and his toes poke, so unsure, at the top of the moving metal.

"Come on, it's okay."

Blaine's at the top, right in front of him, and there's a lop sided grin on his face that shines with confidence and calm, first down at the mom and then back at the boy. Blaine's still walking up the stairs, taking them as they appear to leave him walking nowhere but constantly in front of the boy.

"That your mom?" he asks.

The boy looks up for the first time and is scared, then confused and then nodding.

"Wanna catch up to her?"

The boy's eyes shift again, down to his mom, across Kurt without seeing him, then flickering onto Blaine. Then back to the shifting silver steps and Blaine's feet treading them as they appear.

"Come on." His mom sounds stressed and tired and Kurt spares her a moment's sympathy because children seem like so much responsibility.

"I'll walk with you," Blaine says.

The kid's hand wraps so quickly, so firmly around Blaine's and Kurt doesn't understand it and he's not sure he needs to. It's stunning to watch and he feels something in his chest twist up tight to think it.

Blaine's eyes flicker to Kurt's for only a half-second as they walk down the moving steps. Blaine walking slowly, fluidly while the boy leads with his right foot and catches up with his left, staccato bursts of bravery and moments of swaying and staring up, wrapping both hands around Blaine's and holding on.

They hit the bottom a few seconds after Kurt, the mother waiting with her bags off to the side. The boy panics for a second, eyes darting to mom and then up and then back to the disappearing silver steps as the floor chomps silently away at them and his own feet get closer and closer. Back to Blaine who's positively beaming and smiling and who wouldn't trust that?

"Ready?"

The boy shakes his head but he really doesn't have a choice.

"Big jump!"

And it sounds like an adventure and the boy wraps both hands tighter around Blaine's and, obliging and laughing, Blaine lets him jump and then lifts, propelling him over the last step and then letting his feet his the solid tiles on the other side.

Reality seems to slip back in and Blaine is no longer a Disney hero and the boy goes shy, pulling his hands back and scrunching them in his shirt. It's just one small smile and a mouthed "Thank you," from the mother and then they're gone.

Kurt must still be staring because Blaine blushes and no one says anything until they're sitting in the car and Kurt is sliding the key into the ignition and not turning it.

Instead of heading home, Kurt leans across, both hands on Blaine's cheeks and dragging him in to meet his mouth. It's just warmth and the slide of lips over lips and it's unexpected because Blaine laughs.

They don't kiss in parking lots often.

As they pull back, Kurt is staring at him and shaking his head and saying breathlessly, "You are amazing with kids."

Confusion and then another blush and Blaine's mouthing without saying anything. He swallows and then, "He was stuck. It wasn't…"

Kurt stares at the steering wheel. "I think I want kids."

He hears Blaine take a deep breath and plays the declaration back through his mind. "Oh my god! No! I don't mean now! No!" His eyes squeeze shut. "And I mean, I'm not saying with you. You don't have to…Oh my god, this is…not…how…fuck." He glances across. New York and penthouse apartments, the dog and Broadway, that's all one thing to talk about. Dreams. But children are…he's never really though about it, they've never featured, but now there's just Blaine and their little girl…boy. One of each? A girl with Blaine's hair and a boy with his own eyes.

"Oh god, totally with you."

His mouth clicks shut with a snap, teeth clicking, breath held in his lungs because what on earth did he just ask Blaine to do?

"I'm sorry. This is a completely inappropriate conversation." He stares even harder at the steering wheel and his knuckles where they're white and gripping.

"You really think I was good with him?" Blaine asks it in such a small voice that Kurt's neck pangs when it snaps around to look at him.

Who is he kidding: he was something out of a divorced-with-kids rom-com back there.

"Yeah."

Blaine babbles. "I just don't know that I'd be able to be…I mean because of my dad."

Kurt heart breaks. Just like it does every time Blaine talks about his father. "You're going to be the most amazing father."

Somehow their eyes meet and their hands find each other across the space between. "With you?" Still so timid even though they always talk about forever.

Kurt bites his lip and Blaine's eyes are so full of hope. He hesitates but it's too true to lie about and how could he, to Blaine? "I really, really hope so."

An exhaled breath. "Okay," Blaine says, clearly still processing. But he's smiling and his eyes sparkle as he drops Kurt's hand so Kurt can turn the key in the ignition.

Kurt stares back, just an extra beat of fantasy and curled bouncing hair tied in pigtails and Central Park in the spring. Then he turns the key. "Okay."


End file.
